


Taking Pups Out Request

by AmbieBambi



Series: The Pack Drabbles/One Shots [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbieBambi/pseuds/AmbieBambi
Summary: Steve taking pack pups out to tire them out.
Series: The Pack Drabbles/One Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900297
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Taking Pups Out Request

**Anonymous** asked:

just the anon ask abt more pack!steve dribbles and I’m here to give some INSPIRATION maybe some dad!pack!steve and him teaching his pups how to hunt and stuff and being all cute and other dad stuff 🥴

Panting in the warm summer evening, a trio of Pack pups tussled with one another, tangles of limbs and grabbing at one another fur, ears, tails, squealing when one grabbed a bit too hard, too sharp. Having heard enough Steve gave a sharp growling bark, all three of them pausing mid movements, and lowering to there bellies, the tips of there tails wagging for forgiveness.

The Alpha studied them for a moment, all three lined up, trying to stay stock still till a deer fly started buzzing around, and they broke formation, trying to snap at it. Steve couldn’t help but rumble in laughter, pushing to a stand and with a nudge of his muzzle, he pushed the three of them down the trail, and broke off to pace along the edge of the woods, the trio lining up behind him like they were his ducklings.

Looking behind him, he whisked his tail once in encouragement, dropping his muzzle to sniff at the trail, and all three mimicked him, circling around and around till they caught the scent he was following. All three gave over the top sniffs and started to yip excitedly, barreling forward to crash into Steve. Leaping over the trio, he continued on, all three now with noses to the ground, following there targets zig-zagging pattern till they came to a sandy path leading to a hole between tree roots. Steve immediately lowered to his belly, lowering into the sunburnt grass. 

The pups just about passed by him, but he snagged the lead pups scruff and pulled him into hiding, tucking the youngster between his paws, the other two crashing half on and half off the Alpha, watching intently to the hole in the ground. Minutes passed, and every now and then one of the pups would whine with impatience, which Steve gave a lap of his tongue across the ears to sush the youngster, a nibble of there fur to lull them from there boredom. 

Soon enough a head poked out, long ears tilting back and forth, and a buck rabbit emerged, moving to his two legs to look around, all three pups stilled, watching intently as he gave a few tentative hops to emerge further, before lifting again to look. His nose twitching for any scent of a predator, his whiskers wriggling back and forth, changes in the breeze bringing him information. 

Steve had placed them in the right spot, hidden in the dry grass, downwind, and much to the pups excitement, able to see the burrow. This buck continued onwards, and more time passed, more rabbits made there way out, spreading in the field bellow there burrow to graze. Once it seemed they were all out, Steve nudged at the pups to go for the chase. Showing them the way to slink forward, test for the scent, how to get as close to one as possible. One of the pups coiled to spring, shooting out of hiding to soon, and the other two followed suit, chasing after the flash of tails against the dying daylight, and heavy thumps of the rabbit’s hind ends against the ground, warning the rest of the warren. 

Steve was content to watch the three youngsters chase after the rabbits, knowing the chances were slim to none to catch one unless it was truly caught by surprise or the rabbit was ill. Rabbits were built to escape them. Their speed was much faster then there’s, and more powerful hind ends enabled their bounds to cover great distances. The pups all three dove nose-first into one of the escape routes rabbits built, digging furiously, three squirming hind ends sticking up in the air, and Steve tilted his head, watching as one by one, each pup pulled out of the hole and staggered back over to him, flopping on its side to cool off in the cool dirt they dragged up. 

After a short break, Steve picked up the littlest pup, who instinctively curved to be carried, woofing for the other two to follow. It was almost dark, lightning bugs were bouncing around them, and far off crickets and peepers started the twilight song. Bringing them back to the Pack compound, each pup wearily split off to go home, and Steve loped towards his own home, circling around the house and inhaling deeply to find you, having successfully worn the pups out.

You were sitting on the edge of the dock when you heard the tap of nails on the wooden boards, and the shaggy summertime coat of your Alpha. He brushed up next to you and laid down, resting his head on your lap. Your fingers trace his ears and bury into his ruff, scratching lightly. “Uncle Steve, have himself a good time?” You chuckle lightly as a light thump of his tail sounds against the deck. Your gaze lifting from your mate to watch the dying light fade off the lake, and the stars start to peep out, much like those fireflies scattered in the field earlier. 


End file.
